Star Trek Voyager: Soldiers Behind Enemy Lines
by CatheraTasha
Summary: Kathryn Janeway, daughter of a well respected Admiral, finds herself in the middle of the crossfire with an injured soldier.


Star Trek Voyager: Soldiers Behind Enemy Lines

**This is just a short little intro to my very first FanFic story, I will hopefully be adding more later after I've written it(DUH!) however that could take a while.**

Chapter 1: Maquis in the Manor

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the dark room with blinding flashes for a second.

Kathryn Janeway sat down on her bed and pulled her knees in to her chest, resting her chin on them. The power had been out for over 2 hours and the storm hadn't even reached its peak yet. Kate's father, Admiral Janeway, had grounded and sent her to her room. Even at 22 years old he still treated her like she was 10, served her right for not moving out yet. An attempt at trying to help a wounded enemy soldier was what had gotten her in to this, a man who had almost killed her rather than let a woman, let alone the female child of an enemy Admiral, even help to stop the bleeding.

The war had been going on for years, a continuous struggle between the Federation, the Empire, and an unknown number of smaller factions that had had the misfortune of getting stuck right in the middle of the crossfire. No one was allied with anyone, although there were several factions that only attacked when one of their cities was destroyed or a holly site desecrated, or when the fighting ended up taking place on their territory, other groups only had a dispute with the Empire because of the terrible crimes that were committed upon their people, but they were not allied with the Federation, any trespassing patrols learned that quick enough.

Kate jumped as a crack of thunder boomed loud enough for an explosion at close range and shook the walls of the house and caused her balcony doors to swing open. Katie got up and made her way slowly through the pitch black room to the open door, careful not to run in to anything, and stood there for a moment, the wind tearing at the skirt of her dress and her hair. Kate closed the door and locked it so it wouldn't blow open again. It hadn't started to rain yet, but it would probably start any minute, adding to the noise and chaos already going on outside.

Kate walked over to her dresser and grabbed her hairbrush; she turned slightly to her left, feeling something, like someone watching her. She held the brush in her hand and scanned to room, though she couldn't see anything in the complete darkness. She was just about to proceed with brushing her hair when lighting streaked across the sky again, illuminating the room for a moment, and revealing a figure leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room, halfway between the balcony and hall doors. Kate gasped. Lightning flashed again, showing that the figure had a spear that he was using to keep himself from falling down.

"Please don't." Came a deep male voice that must've belonged to the stranger as Kate opened her mouth to yell for the guards. "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" Kate asked, becoming rather defensive. "What are you doing here, and for what reason shouldn't I call the guards?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean… to frighten you, but I… can't really explain… I… mean you no harm." The man said, taking sharp, heavy breaths at irregular intervals and sounding very pained. "I need… your help." It sounded like something fell to the floor, possibly the spear.

When the next bolt of lightning flashed he had slid down the wall, leaving a dark streak behind. Kate went to rush over to him, but hesitated a moment, thinking that maybe it would be smarter to call the guards instead, but decided against it, putting down the brush and rushing over to help the stranger anyway.

"Oh my…" She said, trailing off as she saw one of his wounds, a deep gash across his left peck. He had a bullet hole in his left arm and a piece of something stuck in his right thigh, she couldn't tell what it was. Lightning flashed again, illuminating his face in a blinding white light for a second, revealing a tattoo on the left side of his face, it was like nothing she had ever seen before, though she had heard that some of the native Maquis wore tattoos like this. She put her hand over the wound on his chest, feeling how soaked with blood his shirt was, she could feel him flinch and imagined him wincing. "Who did this to you?"

"I… don't know." He replied; the pain and exhaustion straining his voice. "I didn't see them." He said as he dragged himself into a straighter position against the wall.

"I'm going to need a flashlight and a medical kit to treat this you know." She told him, taking her hand away bloody.

"You'll help me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll help you. I'm going to go see if I can find a flashlight, there's a med kit in the bathroom, I'll be right back." She assured him before an explosion blew the door apart, sending vibrations through the foundation and a piece of flying debris knocked her unconscious.


End file.
